1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, such as a camera, capable of recording magnetic information on a film and rewriting the magnetic information recorded on the film.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there are being provided films and cameras of a system called the Advanced Photo System (APS), in which magnetic information is recorded on a silver-halide film having magnetic substance pigment, by using a magnetic head mounted in the camera.
The above magnetic information is called "IX information". The IX information includes prescribed information of varied kinds, such as information for improving print quality, information for recording photo-taking data, etc. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. HEI 6-133888, the IX information includes information to be inputted by the camera user to inform a photofinishing laboratory of what is desired by the user, such as a designated number of prints, etc.
Under the above background, there is known a camera of the APS system capable of rewriting, after completion of a photo-taking operation, the IX information recorded on the basis of data obtained immediately before the photo-taking operation. The camera of such a kind is provided with an additional operation button for rewriting the IX information and is arranged to be inoperable unless the operation button continues being pushed for a predetermined period of time for the purpose of preventing an erroneous or inadvertent operation on the operation button.
However, since the above arrangement for preventing an erroneous operation requires the camera operator to continue pushing the operation button for the predetermined period of time to cause the camera to accept the operation, it has been troublesome. Besides, the addition of the rewriting operation button causes an increase in the number of operation members, thereby making the structural arrangement of the camera complex and also increasing the cost of the camera.